Lagrimas de Cristal
by Lita Wellington
Summary: SEMANA DE PAREJAS MKR, siempre me pregunte que paso antes de que nuestras queridas Guerreras Mágicas aparecieran en Céfiro, bueno una idea vino a mi mente y la dejo para todas ustedes.


**Lagrimas de Cristal**

By: Lita Wellington

Ser el pilar de Céfiro era una gran responsabilidad, ella lo acepto aun a costa de dejar a su hermano solo siendo apenas un niño, aunque esa decisión la puso en tela de juicio el día que conoció a uno de los hechiceros de su guardia personal.

Los grandes pasillos del Castillo de Céfiro dejaban escuchar el eco de los pasos de quienes en esos momentos se dirigían al trono donde la Princesa Esmeralda tenía una audiencia con los habitantes de su reino.

Ella era una princesa muy querida por su pueblo, desde que asumió la corona todo cambio para bien, sus oraciones eran para su pueblo una bendición.

Las puertas de la sala de audiencias se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar a Guruclef, mano derecha de la princesa Esmeralda y mago principal de Céfiro, sobre su edad ese es un gran misterio, el venía acompañado de dos jóvenes quienes no pasaron desapercibidos por la audiencia femenina.

Minutos después termino la audiencia del día y Guruclef se acercó a la princesa haciendo una reverencia.

\- Princesa Esmeralda, como le informe la semana pasada vienen conmigo dos personas que estarán a partir de hoy en su guardia personal, ellos son alumnos míos y son los más calificados para estar con usted.

\- Guruclef, sabes que siempre he apoyado tus decisiones y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que llegue al castillo hace tanto tiempo – dijo la Princesa Esmeralda quien sonrió al comentario del mago.

Con un movimiento de cabeza se acercaron las dos personas que venían con él, se colocaron a cierta distancia de la princesa.

\- Princesa Esmeralda estoy a su servicio mi nombre es Lantis, seré su espadachín personal que junto con Lafarga la protegeremos – el joven hizo un reverencia hincándose en ese momento también.

\- Muchas gracias Lantis, sé que Guruclef hizo una elección excelente.

El joven espadachín se levantó para que la otra persona elegida para su guardia se acercara.

\- Princesa Esmeralda, mi nombre es Zagato seré parte de su comitiva y uno de sus más fieles guardianes – dicho esto el guardia hizo una reverencia al levantar el rostro mostro una grata sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo de la princesa.

Ambas miradas detuvieron el tiempo, la Princesa Esmeralda se mostraba sumamente nerviosa, sentía emociones antes perdidas, sentimientos que tenía que enterrar porque solamente ella debía pensar en el bienestar de su pueblo y ella era simplemente su princesa, su pilar.

Así trascurrieron las semanas y los meses, cuando una mañana Esmeralda despierta de una pesadilla, en ese sueño ve destruido Céfiro, ella rezaba solo que sus oraciones ya no eran escuchadas como antes, se levantó de la cama corrió por los inmensos pasillos hasta llegar al jardín principal estaba descalza y se dejó caer en el pasto en un mar de lágrimas.

\- Debo reprimir este sentimiento, no puedo amar a nadie, solo debo proteger a mi pueblo – Esmeralda se secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

\- Princesa, se encuentra usted bien – la voz provenía de Zagato quien la había seguido hasta aquel lugar.

\- Si gracias, debo regresar a mi habitación – Esmeralda al levantarse del pasto, este se encontraba mojado por el sereno de la mañana provocando que se torciera un tobillo.

Zagato la detuvo antes que cayera al piso, sus miradas se cruzaron en esos momentos como el día que se conocieron, Esmeralda únicamente cerró los ojos y sintió que Zagato besaba una de sus mejillas.

\- Disculpe Princesa, no pude evitarlo – Zagato se había acercado a su oído para decirle esas palabras – la llevaré a su habitación, no puede caminar en ese estado.

El corazón de Esmeralda era un bum de emociones, en estos momentos se sentía amada, aunque fue un beso casto, simplemente para ella fue el morir y nacer en un solo instante. No dijo nada en todo el trayecto, solo se acurruco en brazos de su guardián al cual amaba en silencio.

Zagato fue por el médico personal de la princesa para que fuera atendida y él se marchó para continuar con sus actividades del día.

\- Zagato, puedo hablar contigo un momento – Lantis su hermano bajaba de unos de los árboles del jardín.

\- Que sorpresa, pensé que seguías dormido como es tu costumbre Lantis – Zagato observo a su hermano quien mantenía una mirada seria en todo momento – De que quieres hablar.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de la Princesa Esmeralda? – Lantis espero un momento la respuesta pero solo el silencio de su hermano le dio la respuesta – lo sabía, entonces mis ojos no me engañaron al ver lo que hiciste en la mañana.

\- Solo guarda el secreto, la Princesa Esmeralda es el pilar de Céfiro y su amor es únicamente para mantener la paz de este planeta.

\- Eso no es justo para ambos, si se aman deben luchar por ese amor que sienten, no es la primera vez que veo llorar a la princesa, siempre esta melancólica, pero cuando tu apareces en escena ella cambia por completo.

\- Algún te enamoraras hermano y me entenderás.

\- Si eso piensas, no lo voy a discutir – es mejor que me vaya, que descanses hermano.

Lantis dejo a su hermano solo en el jardín, Zagato admiraba el cielo estrellado y suspiro, el día que conoció a la Princesa de Céfiro, también un sentimiento nació en él y sabía que era correspondido, lo más triste que su amor estaba prohibido, sabía de la leyenda que existía de las Tres Guerreras y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se cumpliera la profecía lucharía contra quien se interpusiera en su camino y rescatar por todos medios el amor que sentía por la Princesa Esmeralda.

Como un ladrón nocturno Zagato entro a la habitación de la Princesa Esmeralda quien dormía pacíficamente, una cortina blanca se interponía entre ellos, la recorrió para meter su mano derecha y tocar el rostro de ella.

\- Princesa Esmeralda, la amo, no quiero perderla – Zagato sintió una descarga de adrenalina al solo tocar el rostro de ella, si eso sentía que sería tocarla por completo, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

\- Zagato – Esmeralda despertó sobresaltada, toco su mejilla – sé que vienes a verme en las noches, debo ocultar el amor que siento por ti.

 **Fin.**

Tenía pensado a hacer un fic un poco más largo de ellos, pero preferí dejarlo de esta manera, fue muy triste como termino esta pareja, solo la muerte fue quien les cumplió su deseo el estar juntos en la eternidad.


End file.
